blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Watts
|enemies = Crusher |likes = Racing Her electric charge |dislikes = Crusher's cheats |first = Fast Friends |voice = Melanie Minichino (US)}} is a female Monster Machine who likes to make electricity, and one of the main characters of Blaze and the Monster Machines. She is the latest addition to the Monster Machines, joining the main cast as of Season 3. Biography Watts first appears in Fast Friends, as the new truck who visits Blaze, AJ and Gabby after they fix an old ramp in the jungle. She's astounded and wants to try it, and invites Gabby to be her driver. Coincidentally, Gabby never been anyone's driver before and Watts never had someone drive her. However, when Watts invited Blaze and AJ on a friendly drive, she gets diverted downhill by falling rocks and loses one of her tires after it bangs against a log. Luckily, Blaze, AJ and Gabby manage to get the tire back and return it to her. They happily resume their drive together, officially becoming Blaze's newest friend. Watts later became part of Blaze's core group of friends, hanging out with him from time to time. The first time she was part of said group was in Robots to the Rescue, when she discovered Robot Headquarters and wondered what it's like to be a robot. She transforms into one along with the other Monster Machines and helps out in the three big emergencies. She does it again in Robots in Space when Space Commander Megan crashes on Pluto and everyone had to save her. Personality Like Blaze, Watts is shown to have a fun and outgoing personality and loves adventure. She's always caring for her friends, and even enjoys Gabby's company in return. She's always confident in herself and is willing to help anyone in need. Appearance Watts has a rather unique truck appearance unlike the other Monster Machines. Like Blaze, she's a topless Monster Truck. She is painted metallic hot pink with a silver bumper and lower framework, and has a six-pointed grille. She has a light bar on her roof and a winged spoiler sticking out her upper back. There is a charcoal hexagonal pattern stretching across her framework and backside. What sets her apart from the other trucks is her electric tires, which are yellow and transparent, and have lightning bolt shaped treadmarks similar to Crusher's. Her shock absorbers have pink springs, and has a "W" monogrammed onto her seat, control panel and back. Since she's powered by electricity, she has electric coils on her side doors and has an electric engine just above her taillights. Starting from Season 4, Watts' eyes became more oval-shaped in appearance, and her grille has four points instead of six and is darker. Powers and abilities Watts’ signature power is her Electric Charge. Whenever she wants to, she can use her electric tires to make electricity and power something up without needing to plug it in. When Watts activates this ability, she shouts “Electric...Charge!” and zaps the coil needed to power up the device. She can also make lightbulbs light up, and can even illuminate an entire room. Relationships Gabby Blaze and AJ The Monster Machines Crusher Other links :Watts' Trivia :Episode Appearances :Quotes said by Watts Category:Monster Trucks Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Vehicles